


in the waking moment

by saunatonttu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, i just wanted something sweet for them, roommates and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night with two tired as hell people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the waking moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayfelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/gifts).



Her hair falls down to her shoulders, unwashed and dirty and all sorts of disgusting which Levi points out with a long sigh as he twirls a cigarette around his fingers.

She doesn’t particularly mind, and just steps to the chill balcony with him. It’s cold as balls, as Levi informs her in his nonchalant manner, and she tugs the strings of her spaghetti top up, completely disregarding the gooseflesh that trails her skin.

“Don’t get sick,” Levi warns her gruffly, eyes half-lidded as he stares off at the horizon and the ugly ass clouds that cover the night sky. Annie makes a sound that could be affirmation, could be “you don’t tell me what to do, Levi” or could be anything in between.Levi sighs again and points at the leather jacket on the balcony desk.

"Too small," Annie murmurs evenly.

Levi twitches. "You don't have to zip it up." He takes a long, agitated drag from his cigarette as he watches Annie take the jacket and tug it on herself, the sleeves tight around her muscular arms.

Well, fuck. Levi purses his lips.

Annie smiles – a knowing lift of her lips, and her ice-like eyes crinkle. It’s unusual, but Levi is firmly unimpressed because it happens at his expense.

“Fuck you,” he says at her wordless mockery, and she shrugs as she leans herself against the railing, her dirty blond hair swaying in the night breeze. With Levi’s black leather jacket, no matter how small, she looks pretty fucking good.

But he’s also pretty fucking sure he heard his jacket _ripping._

Cheap ass shit.

Fuck Erwin, that fraud ass at flea market.

“You owe me a jacket,” he tells her, but she gives him a look that says “really, that the best you can do?” and it’s sad, but it really _is_ the best he can do.

“Boohoo,” she deadpans at him, as she takes the jacket off. “There. It’s not even ripped.” She throws it at him just as he manages to extinguish his cigarette. Catching it, he begins the inspection.

“Hmph. Fine.”

“I’m taking a shower,” Annie says, stepping back into the warmth of their apartment, shivering as she walks.

Levi glances at her back, humming in response but more focused on her back muscles. Damn fine those were. Hell yeah did he approve. Fuck no did that matter, though. She could literally be shaped after a sea horse, and he’d be just as in love.

Well, that’d be some weird shit he’d be into, but eh. Who’s he to judge a person by their shape.

Levi shakes his head in disbelief at his own sappy musings, and gets back inside just as he hears the distinct sound of the bathroom door closing with that distinguishable creak.

.

.

They tend to fall asleep on each other.

A lot.

It wasn’t that trashy and normal “uni students working their asses off in attempt to save their grades and dignity” but more like “I am too introverted to deal with copious amounts of people like my job requires me to and it’s fucking shitty”.

In Annie’s case, it comes from being a personal trainer at a fairy renowned gym in the downtown, where the sweaty hunks like to gather to work out and be gross. Annie’s not the type to deal with bullshit, but she has to; and that leaves her ragged, mentality-wise.

In Levi’s case, well… a fucking cashier job in a supermarket where he suspects toilets aren’t cleaned on daily basis. It involves a lot of smiling and twisting his face into expressions that put clowns to fucking shame.

He’s absolutely _drained_ after each shift.

Today too has been that kind of day, and after finishing up his cigarette at the balcony, Levi’s more than ready to go the fuck to sleep.

Instead he collapses on the small couch and shuffles through shitty television stations, listening to distant sounds of Annie showering.

He settles for an action movie that’s at least halfway through already, and leans back against the soft, worn-out leather couch.

It’s going to be cramped when Annie gets her ass out of the shower, what with her muscle density and all, but Levi doesn’t give a shit. There’s comfort in having Annie pushed against him during these evenings, be it his lap or his shoulders she presses against not at all snugly.

He’s half-nodding off to the sound of machine guns when Annie finally plops down to the couch with him, her ass on her own side but her long legs draped over his lap. He moves his hands down to her thighs, adjusting them as Annie’s eyes flicker towards the television. “Not Die Hard this time,” she deadpans, and Levi stifles both a yawn and a smile.

“That shit gets old.”

“And this is anything new?” Annie asks, amusement lying undertone, but she sighs in content as she ties her still damp hair up to a loose ponytail. Levi could scold her for not drying herself properly, but he doesn’t have the energy to. Instead, he dives his hand into the blond hair, tucking the disarrayed strands behind her ear.

“Not really,” he agrees, “but I don’t feel like nature documents about hairy fucking baboons plucking their assholes are any better.”

Annie gives him a look.

“…What.”

She just shakes her head, her eyelids fluttering shut as she sets her cheek on his shoulder. “Your mouth is hopeless.”

“Psh. Not like you care.” He shifts a little bit towards the middle, huffing as Annie’s weight falls on his legs. “Annie, you’re killing my legs.”

She’s a little devil when she hits one of those moods, but mostly she’s just tired right now; he can tell from the growing bags under her eyes, her drooping shoulders and lips that don’t quite manage their nonchalant neutrality.

She’s exhausted, and it’s because of some asshole that refuses to acknowledge a woman.

Levi scowls. “That douchebag there today?”

“Mmm.” Annie’s all but nodding off without a moment’s notice. Again, completely normal.

“Punch him in the dick next time,” Levi tells her, flinching as her nose burrows against his neck, her forehead swaying a bit as she hangs between awareness and sleep.

“…last time you did that you got fired,” Annie yawns. “Stop telling people to punch others in the dicks.”

“I only did that once. And that was to Eren. And it was _good_ advice that had nothing to do with me being fired at that time.”

“He tried to punch _me_ in my nonexistent dick.”

“…Shit. That’s pretty dumb.”

“You tell ‘im…”

More than that Levi can’t get from Annie, since she falls asleep on him after that, and she’s difficult as hell to wake up once she succumbs to that shit.

So Levi, the small angry man the neighborhood knows him as, ends up being a small and hard-surfaced body pillow to Annie, whose muscles probably weigh as much as an entirety of Levi, and it’s uncomfortable as fuck.

Regardless, his lips curl upwards against his better judgment.

It wouldn’t be the first time he wakes up with a sore back and numb legs because of her.

He falls asleep to the feeling of Annie curled up against him and the sound of an irritating movie protagonist screaming shit in television.

He knows which one he is less inclined to ignore.

 


End file.
